


Caught

by GingeyPen



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cock Tease, Facial Cum shot, Furry, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingeyPen/pseuds/GingeyPen
Summary: Perry gets a call about some suspicious activity from Doofenshmirtz, he thinks it’s about evil or something. But in reality, it’s something he could never predict and something he’d never forget.





	Caught

It was a day like any other, you were flying through the city on your tiny sized jet pack over to your nemesis suburban lair. Monogram said that he had been staring at his computer for ‘suspiciously too long’, not a gigantic concern but hey what else to do on a lazy afternoon?

You see his silhouette draw closer as you land on his windowsill. Sure enough, there he is on his computer as Monogram had said. But nothing seemed too out of the ordinary, until you notice he’s using his left hand on the mouse with his legs spread apart. You press your head against the window to listen in, almost inaudible noises can be heard but loud enough to be recognised as…moans. Was he in pain? You can hear his breath increasing in speed as you watch him swivel slightly in his chair revealing himself.

Heinz leans back sighing, his eyes shut and mouth agape unable to see you, while he strokes his very erect cock.  
You almost want to jet away out of decency but, like a hot firey car crash, you can’t tear yourself away. Watching his fingers change pressure with each little movement, teasing himself to make those hot and heavy noises…you press your ear in closer. They sound so ragged but yearning, you feel a hot knot in your stomach every time you hear another pass those lips. Hearing him in heat matched with the visual of your nemesis pleasuring himself here in front of you, new feelings start to arise. Feelings of pure lust and want, of your own horny animalistic nature. You lick your lips and slowly open the window, surely he won’t notice being so enraptured.

And you’re right, not even a flicker of an eye now hearing him loud and clear with his moans filling his bedroom. You glance at the computer and unsurprisingly see porn on the monitor, _furry_ porn. _Of the egg laying aquatic mammal kind._

Your mind is already reeling from the new sensations flooding to your head and your cock, you bite your lip looking back at your nemesis. Your hand tracing your body downwards, a hot knot twisting in your stomach. Your panting matching Doofenshmirtz's speed, you desperately clutch onto your own hard member.

A few strokes and you’re already leaking, so hard and horny for him already. Suddenly the thrusting makes the windowsill creak and you see the white of his eyes.

 _Caught_.

“P-Perry the Platypus??!?”

Your nemesis stutters as he tries to hide himself from you

“What are you doing in here I’m not doing anything suspicious today”

You give him a look then glance over at the hardcore furry, yet well drawn, pornography on the computer

“…well not _evil_ suspicious! It’s very rude to spy on people Perry the Platypus e-especially when I’m exposed like this…! I-it’s almost…unfair!”

You nearly can’t take him seriously, his red flustered face combined with his still heavy breathing made the knot in your stomach even hotter. You had never seen him like this, so cute and horny and vulnerable. You then realise your exposure and try to cover yourself too with your hat, causing a raised eyebrow from Heinz.

“Wait…how long were you spying on me…?”

No comment.

“Did you…” his eyebrows lowered along with his eyelids, a smile creeping up his face “like what you see?”

No comment, but you can feel your face burning. 

“Why Perry the Platypus…I never realised you could be such a pervert…” he snickered. He moves his hand from covering himself to holding it again.

“It’s still so hard…and you now know why”

You hesitate but eventually put your hat back on your head, showing your own soldier to attention.

“So, since we’re on the same page…why don’t we just carry on where we _left_ _off_ …?”

You can’t believe what you’re hearing, but by god you’re so fucking hard for him and the blue balls of waiting is starting to become unbearable. Gently nodding, you slip off your jet pack and sit on the window sill stroking your cock for your nemesis.

His eyes on you now he strokes his back licking his lips “ohh Perry the Platypus…look what you do to me…”

You can’t not look, you’re transfixed on his motions watching him lean back in his chair moaning your name, it gives you shivers.

For a while all that can be heard is Heinz’s moaning, your gentle panting and the stereo sound of heated pleasure from leaking cocks as they continued to be abused for the others entertainment and lust.

A hand strokes it’s way up Heinz’s shirt teasing his hard nipple, causing a hot needy noise to rise out of the doctor

“O-ohh fuck Perry the Platypus…you look so hot…”

You had never heard him being so filthy, and it made you ravenous for him. The mention of your name alone caused you to leak a little more, spreading it up and down cock at your ever quickening pace. You lick your lips looking into his eyes with ever growing lust, your hand guiding itself into your mouth. Sucking on your fingers letting your tongue intertwine while you stare right into your nemesis soul, you see he really loves it, watching his eyes look heatedly upon your wet inviting mouth.

You see him buck in his seat “Ohhh Perry the Platypus…you’re so dirty…” he whines biting his lip “would you want me to fuck that hot mouth with this cock….?”

You nod kissing the tip of your fingers leading Doofenshmirtz to swivel in his chair

“There’s not much room up on there I bet…haa…there’s plenty of room on my bed…you can give me a little show”

You obey him; _just_ _this_ _once_.

Hopping off of the windowsill, you climb up onto the bed feeling your strained cock stroking against his soft sheets. It feels so fucking good compared to your own sweaty hand. You lay down on the bed, lifting up your body with your arms growling as you gently hump his sheets to Heinz’s approval. Your cock being teased by the soft cotton you feel like you were almost humping his leg it felt so hot, your moans now being met by Doofenshmirtz’s.

“Ahhh that’s it…does that feel good Perry the Platypus? You getting so hard over your nemesis…ohh fuck you make me so fucking hot…”

You can hear him grunting in his chair as it bucks, feeling braver you sit up stroking your body for him. You’re basically teasing him now, turning yourself around and wagging your tail at him showing off your behind. You can see him gagging for it after you smack your own ass with your tail letting out a heated growl, being met in return with a hungry growl from Heinz.

“God you have..aahh..no idea how much I want to f-fuck you right now Perry the Platypus…gahhh I want to fuck your tight little ass so hard…” he was sounding more and more desperate in his moans, each one sounding hotter than the last. You lay on your back showing off your cloacal spreading it for him, feeling yourself pant desperately.

You look up and see Heinz smirk as you tease the hole with your finger

“That’s it Perry…mmmm _fuck_ yourself for me…”

Slowly you insert two fingers, feeling them stretch you but hitting every pleasurable nerve sliding in. Every tiny movement makes you growl and moan pretending it was his hands plowing into you, your other hand fucking your throbbing cock.

Doofenshmirtz’s moans go up an octave, oggling your hot fuckable ass “that’s it…yess ahh…ohhh god Perry the Platypus…”

You let out a begging growl as you quicken the pace

“Mmmm you’re so good for your nemesis…ohhh fuck…that’s it nice and deep…”

You can hear him get faster too over the both of your moans crying out for each other. You want him to fuck you so bad…you want his fat cock plowing into you…but him dirty talking you right now was almost enough to send you over the edge. His moans alone nearly making you cum, but not yet, you wanted him to send you over the edge yourself.

“Ohhh Perry the Platypus…faster..ahhh… _faster_ …”

You tighten your grip on your cock as you buck into your fingers riding them like a desperate whore.

Who were you kidding, you _were_ one when it came to _him_.

You could see Doofenshmirtz was licking his fingers eagerly fucking his hand wildly with his throbbing cock “A-ahhh you’re so fucking g-good for me Perry the Platypus…mmmm take it…”

Your growls become hotter and heavier as you thrust into your hand, his teasing tongue and hot mouth already being enough. But seeing his wet fingers tease and caress his hard nipples making himself groan so hard and hot? It was enough to make you go insane. Desperately you thrust another finger into yourself hard and fast for him.

“That’s it Perry the Platypus… _cum_ for me…I’m so fucking _close_ …cum for _me_ …!!”

His cries are so hot and desperate without thinking you open your mouth for him wanting to taste him.  
Luckily he notices and rushes over to your face, seeing his red hot cock so close, you stick your tongue out ready to receive his load. Your growls and moans hot, desperate and needy as his are, you know you’re so close.

 _Ohh so close_..!

God you want him, you want him _now_!

“P-Perry I’m g-gonna… _ohhh_ f-fuck… _I-I’m…_ ” he moans like a porn star as he shoots all of himself into your wanting mouth. White strings of cum covering your beak while growl and cum over your hand. Your cloaca throbs while your red hot cock squirts out all over yourself. You hang out your tongue just to taste your nemesis sweet juices while he orgasming hard all over you. His moans are so needy and uncontrollable, you know you must've done quite a number on him. You’re both hot crying messes as you moan out your last few drops, licking up what you can of your nemesis hot cum.  
Doofenshmirtz falls onto the bed exhausted and red faced, panting hard as he looks over you. Your face is a hot mess, you bite your lip at Doofenshmirtz who smirks in return.

“S-so Perry the Platypus…same time tomorrow?”


End file.
